


illicit affairs

by xx_anklebiters_xx



Series: folklore [2]
Category: Bandom, Paramore
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26253688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xx_anklebiters_xx/pseuds/xx_anklebiters_xx
Summary: while on tour, hayley and taylor almost get caught on the morning after a night of fun
Relationships: Hayley Williams/Taylor York
Series: folklore [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849144
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	illicit affairs

Taylor rolled over and checked the time on his phone. He smiled when he felt Hayley’s arms wrap around his torso. She kissed his shoulder. “‘Morning.”

“Good morning,” he told her. He twisted around to face her and chuckled at the state of her hair. “Sleep well?”

She rolled her eyes and mumbled, “We both know that my hair was messed up  _ before _ we went to sleep. No further comments.”

“Everything that happened before we went to sleep was-” And then there was a knock on the door. The couple’s eyes widened. “Closet!”

Hayley jumped up and scooped up her clothes from the floor next to her. She ducked into the closet and Taylor rushed to quell the rapping knuckles. Hayley scooted away from the door and managed to pull on at least  _ some _ of her clothes.

“Hey, what’s up?” Taylor asked, his breathing heavy. Hayley realized he had literally just pulled on his boxers.

“Late morning?” Zac asked. There was silence, and then he asked, “Have you talked to Hayley this morning?”

She heard the silence again. There were footsteps right past the closet door, so she held her breath.

“What, you can’t find her?” Taylor asked.

“Nope,” Zac said. “I was going to round you guys up to get out for breakfast, but she didn’t answer when i knocked on her door. I knocked for the longest.”

Taylor mumbled, “Oh,” and then said, “Well, I haven’t seen her, maybe try-"

“I’m gonna call her.”

And Hayley began to panic because she knew her phone was right on the nightstand charging. She assumed Taylor was panicking too. She heard movement again and then heard Zac mumble something about it going straight to voicemail. She sighed in relief.

“Maybe she’s asleep,” Taylor told him. “You know she’s not the lightest sleeper. It’s Hayley, she’s probably fine.”

“Yeah, I guess,” he said. “If she calls you or you see her, let her know I was looking for her, alright?”

“Yeah, okay,” Taylor told him. Hayley heard the door close and pushed the closet doors open. She couldn’t help but laugh at the situation.

“What a close call!” She laughed out. She began to cackle.

“I really thought it would be over for us when he said he was gonna call you. Thank  _ God _ your phone was on silent and thank God he didn’t notice that there were two!” Taylor began to laugh as well. “Okay, okay. You gotta get out of here before he or any of the others come back.”

“Yeah, alright,” she groaned. Then, she pulled him into a lengthy kiss. “Bye now.”

“Bye, Hayley.” And she wished she could tell him she loved him, but they just weren’t there yet.

Hayley poked her head out of the door and looked left and then right. Quickly, she pulled her head back in and shut the door. She then pulled the hood on her sweatshirt up over her hair and pushed on sunglasses. This was the one time she was thankful that the hotel was booked so full that she and her bandmates had hotel rooms in different blocks of the hotel. She rushed through the hallways and pushed the elevator button rapidly and repetitively. When it opened, she stepped in and pressed a random sequence of numbers and then her own floor’s number. She pulled out her phone.

“Hey, Zac! Sorry I missed your call, I was wandering the halls. The decoration on the 12th floor is so nice! Call me back, bye!” She ended her voicemail and watched the numbers pass her by.

The small woman jumped when she exited on her floor. She could have sworn she’d felt her entire soul escape her body when she heard Zac say, “I’m onto you, you know.”

He was just around the corner of the elevator which she was obviously not expecting. “On to me?” she questioned. “Onto me because…”

“I don’t know. You’ve been really weird lately. You just disappear and no one can find you. Not even Taylor knows where you are when this happens.” He looked at her as if he were evaluating her appearance. Then he smirked. “You’re seeing someone behind our backs, aren’t you?”

Hayley’s eyes went wide, she couldn’t even begin to hide the panic she was feeling. “What? Zac, that’s crazy! Who would I even be seeing? That- that just doesn’t make any sense. You’re out of your mind.” She began to stalk away from him.

“Alright, but if you won’t tell me, I’ll be forced to bring it up with Taylor and if  _ he  _ doesn’t know who it is: you’re getting interrogated. Mhm, all six of us.” He let out a teasing laugh and she shook her head but picked up her pace. Zac would be able to read Taylor.


End file.
